Eggby
by wellingtonb00ts
Summary: Bella Alice and Rosalie are all juniors at Forks High. Edward Jasper and Emmett are there too but they are antisocial vampires. What will happen when they are all partnered up for the timeless egg-baby health project! All normal pairings! Please try me!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everybody! Here it is! The Eggby story is back in action! This is a super long chapter...for me at least. Don't expect them all to be this long! I'll try to update as soon as I can but I can't promise anything (though I really would love to!). So yeah. Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER FOR NOW AND ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS: I do not own Twilight nor any of the characters. I just like to write stuff about them.**

**Bella's Point of View**

_"Oh Senor Don Gato Was A Cat_

On a high red roof, Don Gato sat

_He went there..."_

I rolled over onto my back and sighed. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, stretching my limbs and flexing my toes. Thursday morning. I turned off my alarm and hopped out of my bed.

"GAH!" I jumped back into my bed and huddled under the covers. It was winter in Forks and freezing cold. I pouted. I missed my Phoenix, Arizona winters. It was never cold in Phoenix.

My cell phone started to ring. _Argh._ It was all the way across the room on my desk. I scowled and got out of bed wearing my comforter. I grabbed the phone and sat down on the ground.

"Hel-" My voice was raspy from sleep. "Hello?"

"HellOOO! Belly-bells!" Alice. I scowled again.

"Why are you so happy?" I looked at my clock. It was 6:07. How could she be so awake already?

"Silly Bella I've been up since 5:30! I was just calling to make sure you actually got up." Alice was always looking after me. She was my best friend, Mary Alice Brandon. Her and Rosalie Hale were like my sisters.

"I'm awake. I'm awake." I grumbled. I loved her and all but I was still grumpy.

"Are you awake awake? Or are you sitting on the floor with your comforter wrapped around you?"

"How do you always know everything?!"

"Oh silly Bella. I gotta go get ready some more. Go shower! See ya in an hour!" Alice hung up before I could say another word. I got up and grabbed my towel and toiletries and ran to the bathroom.

I put the water as hot as it could go and let my body relax. I loved taking showers. They were perfect places to study too. Sometimes I would tape a set of vocabulary words for Spanish on the other side of the glass and study like that. Weird, some may say, but it was a perfect 20 minute study opportunity.

When I finished scrubbing I hopped out of the shower and toweled myself dry. Before I blow-dried my hair I put some weird purple product in it that Alice and Rosalie had given to me last week. It smelled like strawberries, my favorite hair product smell. I didn't want to use it at first. I mean it was purple! But after I tried it the first time I had to thank them. The purple stuff made it shinier and took away any frizz.

After I blow-dried my hair I went back to my room to get dressed. I threw on a pair of jeans Alice had given to me for my birthday. In fact, all of my clothes were gifts from Alice or Rosalie. When I turned seventeen three months ago her and Rosalie had gone on a shopping spree for me. I came home from my driving test just to find that almost all of my clothes had been thrown out and replaced with things from designer origins.

I pulled on a cream-colored knit turtleneck and threw on a pair of boots. I grabbed my school bag and ran to the kitchen. I had some trouble with the stairs, I was lacking in the grace category, but I managed to make it. After a modest breakfast of cereal I heard a horn honking. Alice and Rosalie were here to pick me up.

I grabbed my bag and jacket and made my way out of the house. Alice was driving her Audi coupe. I loved that car. I hopped into the backseat and Rosalie turned around and flashed me a silly face. I laughed. I loved my friends. Alice cranked up the music and started to sing along. I settled back in my seat and watched the beautiful green vegetation whiz by.

I looked up about 5 minutes later. Rosalie was reclining in the passenger seat. Her eyes were closed and she looked like Sleeping Beauty. Rosalie Hale was gorgeous. She had crystal blue eyes that sparkled whenever she was happy but looked like cracked ice when she was furious. She had beautiful blonde hair that curled down to the middle of her back. Her bangs were long and spilled over her eyes giving her face a softer more youthful look. Any girl would kill to be her but I knew how Rosalie really felt. Her parents were the standard middle-class strivers. They wanted to use her beauty to get them rich. They were currently trying to set her up with our classmate, Eric Yorkie. He was a complete jackass and had acne to boot. But his family was completely loaded. They owned branches of the Wal-Mart Corporation. As if Eric wasn't bad enough! Rosalie couldn't stand Wal-Mart!

I looked over at Alice next. She was still singing along with the radio, her beautiful voice weaving through the melody an octave higher than the lead singer's was. She had short black hair that stuck out all over but instead of looking punk it looked high fashion. Alice's family was really wealthy; her father owned a chain of health food stores. Much better than Wal-Mart! They were complete philanthropists, though. They lived modestly here in Forks, Washington. Their only indulgences were their cars and clothes. I had so much respect for Alice. Her parents were currently in a funk, they were fighting a lot and Alice was afraid something was going on, but she still stayed chipper. When my parents divorced, and my mother moved to Florida and got a new family, I was a mess. But Rosalie and Alice were here for me no matter what. I could count on them anytime.

A couple minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot of Forks High School. Eurgh. High School. Rosalie, Alice, and I were pretty smart but a lot of the people in our grade weren't. And by that I meant Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie, and all his cronies. There were a bunch of other students in our grade, not many, but enough. Lucky for us though we were stuck in classes with those idiots. Lucky? I meant Cursed. Yay rah.

I hopped out of the car and put my bag on my shoulder. Rosalie had fallen asleep in the front so I opened her door and pushed her shoulder.

"Rosalie sweetie! Wake up my Little Bo Peep! It's time for school!" She just mumbled and covered her face.

"Oh Rosalie!" Alice sang, "I think I see Emmett Cullen over by the cafeteria!"

Rosalie jerked awake and looked towards the cafeteria. Alice and I started to laugh. She turned back to us with a sheepish smile and turned a little pink.

"Jeez, Rose, I've never seen you wake up so fast…" Alice taunted her with a sly grin.

"Shut up you evil sprite!" Rosalie got out of the car and stretched.

I sighed and looked towards the cafeteria. Sure enough Emmett Cullen was standing there looking way too intimidating to be a junior in high school, though at the moment he had a pretty goofy grin on. He was really really tall and really really muscular. I was kind of afraid of him. Ok I was _extremely_ afraid of him. Rosalie, however, was infatuated. She tried to hide it but it was obvious. I knew how much it annoyed her that he never paid her any attention. She was always staring at him looking troubled. When I would ask her what was up she'd say, "WHAT is the point of being so fricken PRETTY if the only person you want to NOTICE won't even give you the TIME OF DAY!"

Emmett wasn't alone. To his left, leaning against the cafeteria building's wall, was Jasper Cullen. He, like Emmett, was kind of intimidating, but nowhere near as scary. He was almost the same height but less muscular. Alice was just like Rosalie when it came to Jasper. She was less quiet about her obsession, though. Every time Rosalie or I taunted her about Jasper she would just smile her secretive smile and say, "Guys, you're all just jealous because I know Jasper and I are going to end up together and you guys have no idea what's going to happen with your prospective partners." This was another thing I loved about Alice. She was optimistic. No matter how much crap life kept flinging at her she would always put up a force shield and laugh in its face.

Which brings me to the last guy over by Jasper and Emmett. He was lounging on the picnic tables looking utterly alluring and entirely too beautiful. He had reddish-brown hair that was slightly longer than normal and _always_ messy. It made me want to run my hands through it. He wasn't as tall or muscular as his two brothers but I had gym with him and knew how strong he really was. _Wink wink!_ Sighhhh. It wasn't just his amazing looks and the fact that he was smarter than the rest of the world. He carried himself with such confidence, but he wasn't cocky or anything. Who was I to make fun of Rosalie and Alice? I was just as smitten as them.

There was something strange about them, though. They were even paler than me, and I had the nickname "albino" in grade school. Their eyes were constantly changing colors too. They'd be a light butterscotch one day, a dark ebony the next. It was scary. And they were freakishly graceful. And they never talked to anyone. And they were perfect at everything. And something about them…they were just off.

My girl's and I made our way to our first classes. We were lucky enough to have all the same classes, except for when Rosalie went to French and Alice and I went to Spanish.

School was really slow that day. Most of our classes were just reviews since we only had one more week before winter break.

After Spanish we only had one more class, Health. It wasn't a hard unit; we were studying family care. I pretty much spaced out for the whole class and tried not to stare at Edward. He sat in front of me. It was a little depressing that the only guy I had ever felt any feelings towards was so completely out of my league. If he were a Prince I'd be a flea.

About ten minutes into class Alice poked me in the side. I turned to scold her with my eyes but she just gave me a look that said _You want to pay attention now._

I sighed and looked towards Mr. Gavon. He had just started writing something on the board. All I could see was 'JO'. He was blocking the rest with his body.

By the time he actually moved and let us read what he had written I had already started to drift again. This time Rosalie jabbed me from the other side. When I gave her an exasperated look she just grinned and pointed to the board.

I saw now that Mr. Gavon had written 'JOYS OF PARENTING' in large blocky letters. I grinned. Mr. Gavon had 6 kids of his own and was always complaining about how annoying they were. And now he was going to give us a lecture on the 'joys of parenting'? Figures.

Mr. Gavon came back to the front of the room with a cardboard box that had 'JUNIORS FINAL PROJECT' written on it. All I could see was that it had lots of white fluffy stuff coming out of the top. What was going on?

It was then that something really odd happened. Alice stiffened in her chair for about a millisecond, and then she broke out into a grin and relaxed. This wasn't the odd part. For a teenage girl Alice was very intuitive. I didn't even ask her questions about her clairvoyant tendencies anymore. It was better this way…

What _was_ strange was that at the same exact time that Alice stiffened, and then grinned, Edward Cullen stiffened too. Instead of relaxing into a grin, however, he stayed stiff and turned to look at Jasper, who was giving him a look of confusion and…worry?

Why would Jasper be looking at Edward like that? Why did Edward just stiffen? Could it be in any way connected to Alice's craziness? What was going on!

I mentally berated myself. _Don't be silly. Stop reading into things and STOP STARING AT THE CULLENS! The chances that any of that actually occurred are slim to none. Forks is driving you crazy._

Mr. Gavon started speaking then. I decided to pay as much attention to him as I could. Hopefully that would drive _them_ from my thoughts.

"Okay class. Since there is only one week left until winter break I decided I'd give you a project instead of making you start a new lesson. Since the next lesson is all about child care I got creative and decided to educate you all on the JOYS OF PARENTING!" At this point he pointed to the board and flashed us all a wide fake grin. "I'm going to put you into partners, boy and girl each. I will do the assigning. You and your partner will have to take care of a little egg," At that point he reached into his box and pulled out a delicate white egg, "for a week. If your egg breaks before the assignment is over or if I see any manhandling of these little fellows you and your partner will fail. These eggs have been drained of their insides but that doesn't make them any less delicate than before."

I turned to give Rosalie a look. Instead of seeing the same exasperated expression that I was sure was plastered on my face I saw a look of eagerness. How could she be so excited? This would've been a nice project if I could have been paired up with her or Alice. But he said BOY GIRL. And he was assigning the partners. I was probably going to end up with Mike Newton. Ugh. Mike Newton was Eric Yorkie's best friend. He had had a huge crush on me since third grade. The feeling was not mutual. He disgusted me.

Mr. Gavon started talking again. "Ok class the pairings are as follows, Ryan and Hannah will have a girl, Cole and Katie will have a boy, Jessica and Jason will have a girl, Tyler and Angela will have a boy, Ben and Lauren will have a girl, Rosalie and Emmett will have a girl, Bella and Edward will have a boy, Jasper and Alice will have a girl. Oh and Eric and Mike, you two will have to be partners for this project. We're out of girls. But your egg will be a boy."

It was a mark of how shocked I was that the pairing of Eric and Mike didn't even make me smile. _I_ was partnered with _Edward_????? And Alice was with Jasper? And Rosalie with Emmett? Was this even possible!?! Holy Crow!

I looked at Rosalie again. She looked composed as ever but I saw the slight reddening of her cheeks. Twice in one day? She never blushed. I looked at Alice. She was smiling demurely. When she saw me looking she mouthed _Close your mouth_! I snapped my jaw shut, embarrassed and completely relieved that Edward sat in front of me. My face turned five shades of red.

I focused on the rest of the class. Everybody was either giggling or muttering in annoyance about their partners. I saw Jessica and Lauren flashing my friends and me evil glares. I saw Ryan and Hannah grinning at each other. They had been together since freshman year. They were the class couple which was perfect since they were also the sweetest people I had ever met. What made me smile, though, was Ben Cheney. He was looking at Angela who sat in front of him with a slight pout on his face. I liked both of them and had always told Angela that I thought Ben had a crush on her. But she would just blush profusely and change the subject.

"What are you all waiting for? Partners need to find a desk to share. Then send one of your group to the front here to pick up your egg. Come on class the bell is about to ring!" Mr. Gavon clearly was impervious to all the emotional chaos he had just caused.

I saw Edward stand up in front of me and watched while he turned around. I swear everything was moving in slow motion. I felt like Cady from Mean Girls when Aaron Samuels turned around during Calculus! Finally he was facing me. I looked into his gorgeous eyes and was….dazzled. There's no other word for it. I was dazzled.

"If you want I could go pick up our baby boy while you find us a table?" Edward's words slid off of his tongue and swirled around my head which was too much in awe to understand anything he just said. "Or I could get us a table and you could get the egg?" Still no reaction from me, besides staring…"Or I could do both…"

SHIT! "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I just kind of blanked out there for a second…umm yeah I'll go find us a table and you can get the egg. Or whatever! Whatever you want is fine!" He just looked at me and I started to blush. His forehead wrinkled a little like he was frustrated and then he sighed.

"I'll go get us our baby." And with that he left to go to the front of the room and I was left, still sitting, at my desk.

_Smooth Bella! You idiot! _I thought to myself as I navigated my way around chairs and bags carefully so that I wouldn't fall.

Rosalie's Point of View

I watched as Bella walked over to a new table blushing like a bride. I chuckled to myself and went to the front of the room to pick out an egg. I took one with a tiny pink bow for a girl and walked over to the table Emmett was sitting at. _Keep your head Rosalie! Remember he isn't interested and neither are you! If he's not going to show you any attention then you aren't going to show him any either!_

"Here's our egg. We're naming her Bailey. I'm thinking I could take her during the nights and we can pretend we're working together during the school day. That way we are guaranteed an A. All set?" I said this all with a casual, nonchalant look on my face. The only people who would see through me were Bella and Alice but God knows _they_ were too averted at the moment to care about anything I said.

Of course, my evil plan was thwarted when Emmett failed to respond. I sighed a slightly exaggerated sigh, braced myself, and turned to look at him. He had THE most adorable, look on his face, complete with a slight head tilt and everything! I didn't let it show that I was thinking this, though. "What?" I asked all irritably with a hint of defiance.

"I was under the impression that this was a group project." He grinned while he was saying this. I scowled. Was he trying to tease me or something? Bring it on.

"It is. But I don't know you and I don't want to leave me grades in anyone else's hands but mine. It's nothing personal but that's how it is." Ha. Take that.

"Well I could say the same thing. I don't want some prissy girl to ruin my perfect GPA for me now do I?"

"Did you just call me a prissy girl!" I meant to get angry, really I did! But he said this all with a grin and I could tell he didn't mean it. So I didn't explode like I should have.

"Who me? Naw I would never do that." And with that he reached over and plucked the egg out of my hand.

"Hey give it back!"

"Not until you agree to some conditions."

"And what might those be?"

"You have to agree to the conditions first."

"No way is that going to happen!"

"Rosie!"

"Rosie? Where did that come from?!"

"Just hear me out." He sat up straighter in his chair and put on an arrogant and slightly holier-than-thou face that my parents often wore. "First of all we will be working as a group. Second of all you have to be nice to me no matter what I do or say. Third of all you have to be my slave. Fourth of all you have to cook for me as if we really were married. And fifth of all you have to tell me why you named our child Bailey."

I stared at him with one of my eyebrows slightly raised. His façade buckled under my scrutiny and he started to laugh. I started to laugh too. It was too crazy, our little tiff followed by his crazy conditions!

He started talking again. "Ok Fine you can strike clauses 3 and 4 but I still want to work as a group and I want to know why you picked the name Bailey."

I sighed as if this annoyed me but really I was elated! We were going to be working TOGETHER! As partners! For a whole week! Could life be any greater than it was at this exact moment of time! "I chose the name Bailey because it's pretty." Half truthful I guess.

"Is that the whole story or are you leaving something out?" Emmett asked me slyly as if he already knew the answer.

"How about you try to figure it out? We have a whole week together. If you figure it out then you win the prize but if you don't then I win the prize." Whoa. Where did that come from? I kinda liked this idea though. Now he'd be kept up at night thinking about me…

"Fine. But what's the prize?"

"We'll figure it out later."

"Alright then Rosalie Hale. I will figure this thing out if it kills me. Hahaha…" I was about to ask him why he was laughing but the bell rang and he sprang up from his chair and held his hand out to me. "Shake on it and I'll help you up." I lightly shook his hand and let him pull me up from my chair. He looked me straight in the eye and smiled and said, "I'm glad we're partners in this." And with that Emmett McCarthy left the room, egg in tow.

Alice's Point of View

I was so pumped. Finally I was going to get to talk to Jasper! I knew this day was coming but it was still a drag waiting for it to happen.

I jumped out of my chair and told Jasper I'd go get our egg. When I came back to the table he was lounging in his chair playing with a pencil. Just looking at him made me feel so calm and at peace, but at the same time really elated. It was weird. He looked up at me with a question in his eyes but immediately replaced it with a blank look. Harumph! I'd just have to work on that.

I placed the egg in the space between us and started to talk to try to erase any awkwardness he might have been feeling to talk to me. I knew he'd get over it soon enough but it was still early and he wasn't used to talking to me yet. I didn't want to come off as too eager! _That _would be embarrassing!

"Ok so here's our egg. I've already got a couple names floating about in my head but you can throw any name you want into the mix. I was thinking something like Emily or Josephine. I really like those old-fashioned names. I don't why but I do. And I was thinking we could alternate nights, I'll take the egg home tonight and you can take her home tomorrow? Or the other way whichever works for you…." I trailed off because he wasn't answering. All he did was stare at me like I was some sort of science experiment he was trying to observe. How rude!

"It isn't polite to stare." I told him tartly. I promptly turned around and stared at the clock willing it to hurry up. If he was going to be annoying I was going to ignore him. Sure he was my soul mate and all but I had no patience. A girl's gotta have some dignity!

"I'm sorry. I was a little distracted before. Your idea sounds perfect. And I like the name Emily. It's beautiful and simple."

It was totally unlike me and I know I should've kept my cool, but the second Jasper started talking my jaw fell open just like Bella's did earlier. He had a _Southern Accent!_ I had never thought Southern accents were awesome until I watched The Notebook. After that I fell in love and Bella and Rosalie were still, to this day, making fun of me for it. I knew my perfect man would have an accent! Jasper was not just my perfect man anymore! He was the most spectacular being God had ever created. Ever.

"Now look who's staring." Jasper flashed me a wide grin that exposed his extremely pearly teeth. For a second I felt a jolt of fear in me. It was strange, totally involuntary. And even though it only lasted for a second, Jasper seemed to sense it or something because he stopped smiling and looked down and away.

He looked so dejected for reasons unknown! It was like watching a puppy get yelled at by its master! Well, a little less intense. It made me feel sad too. I didn't want to see him upset anymore so I put my hand on his arm and said, "Emily Cullen-Brandon? Or Emily Brandon-Cullen?"

Jasper looked at me with another puzzled expression. I felt happy again just to see him at least un-upset again. It was like he was controlling my emotions or something!

"Don't you think that if you're my wife and this is our baby then her name should be Emily Cullen and yours should be Alice Cullen?" Jasper asked me wryly.

"Nothing would delight me more oh Apple of My Eye!"

"Then it's settled My Darling."

I started to giggle. My giggles turned into laughs. Soon I was in stitches, leaving on the desk to support my weight. I looked to Jasper to try to apologize with my eyes but as it turns out he was laughing too.

I finally calmed down enough to ask him why he was laughing, but at that moment the bell rang. I looked angrily at the clock. Why did it only speed up when I was having fun?

"So I guess I'll see you here tomorrow." Jasper gave me one more smile and got up and left. I sighed.

He had me. There was no way around it. I don't know how he did it, but Jasper Cullen had gotten me to fall for him, hard, in just 7 minutes of health class.

**YAY!? NAY!?!? Please review and tell me what you think! Good or bad I'd love to hear everyone's input!**

**~wellingtonb00ts**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. It took longer than I thought it would....ok so here it is! I love getting reviews! It motivates me to write more when I learn that people actually enjoy it! So I hope you like this!**

**Bella's Point of View**

Rosalie, Alice, and I all entered Alice's living room in a daze. Rosalie headed for her favorite couch. Alice squashed herself into her favorite overstuffed armchair. I trailed behind them slowly and settled for the squashy loveseat. We all just lazed there for about a minute until Alice let out a huge squeal and shoved her face into the back of her chair.

"Alice!" Rosalie called angrily, "You just interrupted the best fantasy I've ever had!" Though her face looked annoyed we could tell she was only kidding.

"I'm sorry, guys!" Alice chimed with grin, "I just can't help it! Can you believe our luck! This is just unbelievable!" As she spoke a dreamy haze overtook her face and left her smiling calmly.

Rosalie propped herself up on her elbows and gave us both an incredulous look. "Emmett is unbelievable you guys. Unbelievable. He actually spoke to me. Like, we had a conversation! And even though he didn't mention my dynamite body, it still rocked! He actually seems like he wants to get to know me! SWOON!" Rosalie flopped back down onto her face again.

"I know exactly what you mean!" At least, I think that's what Alice said, it was hard to understand her with her face shoved into the couch like that. "Jasper is so adorable. And he called me his DARLING!"

We sat there for another minute before Alice turned around and gave me a questioning glance. I knew what was coming. "Well Bella!? You haven't mentioned anything about Edward yet! Come on and dish!"

Rosalie chimed in too. "Yeah seriously Bells. I want to hear how happy you are too. You've only been obsessed with him since he came to town." I sighed and looked back to Health Class. When all of my memories came back to me I couldn't stop the wide smile that stretched across my face.

"Alice, if Bella doesn't start talking soon I think we'll have to jump her."

"I second that, Rosalie."

"Alright! Alright!" I yelled, "I'll dish."

**_F L A S H B A C K_**

I had my face down and my hair covering it too when Edward came back with our egg. I heard him pull back the chair next to me and sit down. After half a minute of no talking I heard him sigh. I looked up to ask what was wrong but I avoided all eye contact. After my ridiculous staring about two seconds earlier I couldn't risk it.

He started to talk before I could ask. "So Bella, I could take our egg home tonight and you could take her tomorrow. We could switch off like that." His voice could melt butter. No, his voice could melt metal! It was that hott. With two t's!

"Um yeah that sounds like a good idea." I kept it short and simple. I didn't want to babble or anything.

"Do you have any names in mind?" Edward asked with a weird tone. I wonder what had him so frustrated?

"Not really. I've always thought that if I had a boy I'd name him after his father or something. Not that I've been thinking about having children. Or getting married. It's just what my Mom says she would do." I was babbling even without looking at him!

"So that would make our egg Edward Jr.?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Um yeah. But only if you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

Awkward silences were the worst. I remembered Alice once told me that whenever there was an awkward silence a gay baby was born. I smiled widely. Edward let out another sigh.

"Bella, why won't you look at me?" I was startled. Why would this bother him so much. I guess I was being really rude. I took a deep breath and turned my head to look at him. He smiled and I tucked my hair behind my ears to calm my shaking hands. This was too much!

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." I gave him a weak smile and met his eyes. He was still smiling. Well for a second. It got awkward again and I looked back to my hands.

"Tell me about your mother. You said 'says' so I assume she's alive but she just doesn't live with you? Forgive me if I am prying. I was just curious." Edwards face was so intense. I couldn't help but answer.

"No it's fine. My mom left my dad and me about seven years ago. She was in Phoenix but then she remarried and moved to Florida." I could hear my voice getting sadder and sadder.

"She just left you here and never came back!" Edward sounded angry. I looked at him in surprise and got lost in her eyes again.

"No it wasn't like that. I spent some time with her in Phoenix and she invited my to live with her and Phil in Florida. I visited to see if that's what I wanted but she had just had twins. They were too preoccupied with their new life together. I didn't want to get in the way"

"But now you miss your mother. That doesn't seem fair." Edward said this matter-of-factly. It hit a nerve.

"So what? She's happy and I'm happy for her." I said this with a hint of defiance. Edward grinned.

"What about your dad?" This was a sad story. My dad had reacted to my mother leaving in a different way. When she was around he was a great father but the moment she left he had turned cold. He hardly ever acknowledged my presence. He wasn't outwardly mean and he never hit me or drank or anything like that. He just completely separated us.

"We aren't really close." I said and cast my head down.

"I'm sorry for that. You deserve much better." Edward actually sounded sincere. I smiled. It was like he cared for me.

"How do you know what I deserve? I could be a secret serial killer and you'd never know!" I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't stop the humor from entering my eyes. He must have seen it because he laughed.

"You can't even walk down a flat surface without tripping. I think the world will be ok."

This made me laugh hysterically. I was leaning on my desk for the support even! I turned my head to see if he was laughing too. Instead he was just watching me. Not in a creepy observing way because he was chuckling too. His eyes were filled with mirth but it seemed like he was enjoying my reaction more than his own joke.

I was finally able to calm down a little bit. I was about to ask him about his family when the bell rang. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose a little bit. I was having fun!

"So I guess I'll see you in health class tomorrow, Bella. It was a pleasure talking to you today." Edward said smoothly. He seemed like he really meant it, which was awesome of course.

"It was fun. I'm glad we're partners." I blushed a little. I wasn't just glad. I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to get home and tell Alice and Rosalie!

Edward turned around and walked away. I couldn't help but watch his back as he sauntered out of the room. How was he so perfect? From his hair to his eyes to his face to his _body!_ I couldn't help but feel inferior in every way.

**_E N D O F F L A S H B A C K_**

"Oh Bella! He sounds just perfect for you!" Alice stood up and started jumping up and down on her armchair.

"Bella! You are so lucky! And you too Alice! And me too guys! WE ARE SO LUCKY!" Rosalie got up and started jumping up and down on the couch too.

I couldn't just sit there and miss out on all the fun! I jumped up too, and we spent about ten minutes just jumping around all three couches and having a pillow fight, something we hadn't done since third grade. We got exhausted quickly, though, and flopped back down on our couches. I looked at Rosalie and Alice from where I was sitting. I felt so happy for them. Both of their lives were issue filled. Rosalie had to deal with the pressure to be beautiful and perfect and to marry rich just from her parents. Alice's parents were always fighting, and not just small little fights. Her mother once left the house in the middle of an argument and hadn't come home for three days. Alice was a wreck that week, her mom never even called her or anything. She had snuck out every night and had come to my house to sleep there. Nobody deserved love like these two girls that I was watching.

We finally decided to get started on some homework. Three evil math problems and a whole bunch of readings and worksheets and notes later it was late and we had to go home. Alice waved goodbye as Rosalie and I hopped into Rosalie's car and began to drive home. It was silent for a few minutes since we were both wiped out but I could tell something was on Rosalie's mind. I decided to make her talk.

"Rose, what's up? You're oddly pensive, especially for you." Rosalie was known for being very forward with her thoughts and actions. She rarely dwelled hard on any ideas or musings. If she knew what she wanted she would just go out and take it.

"Very funny, Bella." She sighed. "I don't know. It just seems a little…too good to be true. I mean I don't think anybody really deserves to be happy more than us three. We work hard, we're good students, we look after ourselves since our parents are all basket cases. But I always felt that our reward was each other. Now with these guys…I don't know. I mean, we don't even know if they actually like us or were just being nice. I mean, Emmett never even noticed me before this! I just feel all blech." Rosalie scrunched up her face and pulled up to the curb in front of my house.

"Rosalie, seriously. I understand exactly what you're saying. And I'm all confused here too. But we have to keep thinking positive. Honestly Rosalie, just because Emmett never outwardly worshipped you doesn't mean he didn't worship you on the DL. How could he not! I say we stay neutral. No losing our heads until we know what they think." I tried to be as diplomatic as possible.

Rosalie smiled when I mentioned Emmett worshipping her and her smile only grew when I finished. "You're right Bella. How could they not like us? You and Alice are like the best people ever. And then there's me and we all know how perfect I am." We both chuckled at that. "But we won't lose our heads. We can do this right?" I smiled and hugged Rosalie awkwardly since I was still in my seatbelt.

"We can do this Rose." And with that we said our goodbyes and I grabbed my stuff and trudged my way up the walkway. I had almost made it when I slipped and fell on my bottom. I heard Rosalie laughing even though the car windows were closed. I made a face at her and got up and went inside.

There was no sign that my dad had come home. His jacket wasn't even there. I assumed he wouldn't be coming home tonight. He was probably staying at his new girlfriend's house. I had seen her before but never met her since my dad liked to pretend I didn't exist. With a sigh I starting dragging my feet up the stairs to my room. I flopped onto my bed and grabbed _The Goose Girl_ by Shannon Hale off of my desk. I had reread this book a million times but I still loved it more than anything.

It was around 12:30 when I heard a funny noise outside my window. I always lost track while reading and stayed up way too late. I closed my eyes and listened closely to try to identify the noise. I heard a mumbled oath and then I knew who it was. I got up and opened the window to help Alice climb in. I knew her situation wasn't too bad, when she was really upset her face would portray her emotions. After she made it in I went to my closet to grab some extra sleeping gear.

"You alright Alice?" I said while I added extra blankets and pillows to my bed. Alice tended to run cold and loved pillows.

"Yeah I guess. My dad is flipping out at my mom because she was working with male models today and she didn't tell him. Plus it turns out she's teamed up with Jean Hans Marylene for her spring campaign. Don't give me that look, Bella. He's a designer and you know it, you have a few of his pieces in your closest. Anyway he's a really hot one that my dad despises. You can see the problem. I just couldn't stand all the yelling." Alice flopped on my bed and started taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I wish I could help. Is there anything I can do?" Alice rolled over and smiled at me.

"You can change into pajamas for one thing! Have you been reading?" I laughed and did what she said.

When I came back to my room Alice was snugged under the covers. She flipped over and gave me a look. I turned off the light and went into the covers too. Then Alice decided to speak.

"Bella, where's your Dad? His car wasn't outside." I sighed and told Alice about his new girlfriend and how I thought he was probably with her. She was silent for a moment. "One day, Bella, you and Rosalie and me will all get out of this evil place called Forks. We are going to escape these horrible living situations and we'll grow up to be big and rich and happy and married to the Cullens so we can finally be sisters." I laughed at her and poked her nose.

"I hope so, Alice." I said.

Together we fell asleep, probably both thinking about a Cullen boy and wishing he would appear in our dreams that night.

I woke up a couple of hours later to the smell of pancakes and eggs and bacon. _Oh Alice, _I thought, _You are my favorite person in the whole wide world._ I got dressed quickly and headed down to the kitchen.

Alice was already gone when I came downstairs. She had to sneak back into her house and get ready for school too.

When I went back to my room to grab my stuff before Alice showed up I noticed something strange. My window was open a crack. Alice wouldn't have opened it because of her aversion to the cold. I certainly didn't open it. Plus, my book was on my rocking chair. And I was sure it had been on my bedside table. My rocking chair was on the opposite side of the room.

Feeling extremely spooked I dashed down the stairs and waited for Alice and Rosalie. When they showed up I launched myself into the car and told them what was going on.

Rosalie immediately chimed in. "Oh my God, Bella! The same thing happened to me! When I woke up this morning a bunch of clothes that were on my couch when I fell asleep were on the floor and there was a dent in the cushion! Like someone had been sitting there watching me!"

Alice, too, had had a strange night. "Something strange happened to me too! Bella, I woke up at your house at like 4 o'clock feeling really relieved for some reason. I had no idea why! And when I went home my room was crazy! You know how I arrange my pillows to look like a sleeping person? They were all over my room and my closet door was wide open and things were all over the place! It was like my parents were looking for me but they didn't mention anything this morning!"

"What is going on guys! This is crazy spooky. Really creepy! Are we being stalked?" All three of us exchanged really anxious glances for about five seconds until we burst out laughing.

Rosalie calmed down first. "What are we doing? We are so over-reacting. We probably were just sleep-walking or something. Whatever is going on, I'm sure it's not that we're being stalked." Alice and I calmed down too and Alice began driving to school.

School today was boring. The three of us were too anxious to get to block 8 Health to really pay attention to what was going on. Plus it was FRIDAY! But strangely that didn't interest me as much as it normally would. I was looking forward to no school but no school also meant no seeing Edward…sigh.

Finally block 8 came around. I was so nervous that I walked into the room already blushing. I spotted Edward; he was sitting at the same double-desk as yesterday. He had a basket in front of him for some reason. When I caught his eye he smiled. My blush got more pronounced and my mouth broke into a smile. I made my way over to him and sat at the seat next to him.

"Good afternoon, honey. How was work?" Edward said as I put down my book bag.

I laughed and replied, "Same ol' same ol'. I can't get Jefferson off my back. Damn those 5th floorers." Edward smiled his award winning crooked smile and chuckled a bit. "How's our baby?" I asked so that I could hear his voice again.

"He's great. And very happy to see his Momma!" Edward pushed the basket in front of me and I noticed its contents. It was completely stuffed with fluffy white material that was normally found in stuffed animals. At the center of all the fluff was a little indent and inside the indent was our little egg. But he had changed. Edward had somehow painted tiny brown eyes and a cute little nose and mouth on the face. He had also added a bunch of fake reddish hair. The egg was wrapped in a tiny blue blanket. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen!

"Edward! You painted Edward Jr.! And you gave him my eyes and your hair! This is the cutest thing I have ever seen! I love it!" I beamed at him and he met my eyes steadily. We held eye contact for a couple seconds until he coughed and broke it. I looked down and blushed.

"Yeah I had some free time last night." At this he grinned a little bit.

"What do you-" I started to say, but just then Mr. Gavon started talking and passing out some worksheets.

"Alrighty class! Today you are going to work on gathering information on your babies. Just fill out this sheet and return it to me at the end of class." Mr. Gavon went back to his desk and started surfing the internet. He must not have realized that the computer was hooked up to the TV which was currently on giving us a perfect view of the extremely inappropriate email from his wife that he was responding too…

"So let's get started on this worksheet I guess." Edward said.

We spent the next 20 minutes filling out the sheet. It was basic. We already had a name, Edward Anthony Cullen Jr. We made his birthday on December 11th because I loved December and 11 was Edward's favorite number. We filled out our relationship information. That was fun. Under 'Describe Relationship' Edward wrote 'divine' and then made up a story of how we had met in high school and he had been immediately infatuated but was too afraid to approach me. It was really sweet and made me like him even more. I had even started to lose some of my fear of talking to him. He just made me feel so happy and content. I know it was fast and strange and all too crazy but I think I was starting to fall in love with him.

We had finished the worksheet and were talking about _Macbeth_ (we were reading it for English class) when all of a sudden we heard an outburst. Apparently Mike Newton was unhappy with his project.

"MR. GAVON THIS IS UNFAIR! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE IN THE ONLY GAY COUPLE! WHEN MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT HIS YOU ARE GOING TO BE SO FIRED! THIS PROJECT IS SO STUPID. SO DUMB. AND SO FREAKING RETARDED! I HATE HIGH SCHOOL!" Mike stormed out of the classroom leaving us all in a daze. But what was even better was what came next.

Eric Yorkie jumped up from his seat and said in a very…feminine voice, "Oh Mr. Gavon I am _so sorry!_ Mike's feeling a little stressed out today! I'll go get him! Maybe a back massage will make him feel better!" And with that he started to scurry like a little girl in heels out of the room.

Edward and I could not stop laughing. I was even leaning on him without realizing it! It felt so good though, to be leaning on Edward who was extremely sturdy.

We kept talking for the rest of the class period. I was upset when the bell rang. I realized I wouldn't see him until Monday. And then a miracle happened.

"Bella, I'd like to invite you to my house tomorrow. This is a class project and technically you'd have to give me Edward Jr tomorrow night anyway. This way you can meet my parents and everything and then we can play with our baby."

I was stunned. I just sat there looking at him with my eyebrows raised. Apparently he got the wrong idea because his smile faded and he said, "It was just a thought. You don't have to if you'll be uncomfortable." I had to rectify the situation now or never!

"NO! I mean yes! I would love to come to your house tomorrow. Umm I just don't really know how to get there…" Edward's face brightened again and I blushed.

"Not to worry. I'll pick you up at about 12?" I nodded my head yes and we said our goodbyes.

OH MY GOODNESS. I was going to Edward's house tomorrow. WHAT WAS I GOING TO WEAR?!?!?!

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett and I had finished the worksheet in only 15 minutes. We were talking about how to raise a kid and it was getting intense.

"A child can only be happy if it has access to the great outdoors and tries out every single sport available!" Emmett cried with enthusiasm while wringing his hands.

"I'm not saying they shouldn't have access to the great outdoors!" I yelled in annoyance, "but they can't miss out on other things!"

"Like what!?"

"Like going to the mall and sitting on Santa's lap! Or going to museums and seeing all the animals at the zoo!"

"Oh please, as if sitting on Santa's lap is anywhere near as fun as kicking a perfect punt!"

"Hey! Sitting on Santa's lap was one of my favorite things to do as a child! I love those kinds of Christmas memories."

"Yeah but Rose, come on! What about going to the beach?"

"I already told you I think the outdoors are important! But what about seeing your first movie! Children never forget their first movie!"

"Alright you have me there. That seems like a pretty good memory."

"Seems? Don't you remember your first flick?"

"…No. I have trouble remembering that far backwards."

Emmett and I continued talking this way for the whole class period. I learned a lot about him. He loved hiking and his favorite animals were bears. Grizzly bears to be exact. He was super funny too and very considerate. It was in the last five minutes of class that things got interesting.

"So Rosie, tomorrow is Saturday." Emmett said slyly. I was a little intrigued I must say. I wasn't looking forward to a weekend without seeing him.

"I'm able to read a calendar, Emmett, thank you very much."

"Well I have some plans for us. I'll pick you up at 12?" Yes! I was so unbelievably happy! But I couldn't let it show. After all, I am strong. I am invincible. I am Rosalie, hear me roar.

"You say this as if you're so sure I'm coming. Someone's feeling confident." Emmett just grinned at me.

"Oh you're coming. You are my wife and tomorrow is our anniversary. Plus, we have to have some quality time with our child. I remember you saying it's important for parents to bond with their children whenever possible." This is what I loved about Emmett. He was almost as confident as me. And he remembered what I said! He actually listened to me! Unlike some guys…

"Tomorrow's our anniversary? Says who?"

"Says our paper!" Emmett exclaimed as he took out the worksheet we had been working on in class. Sure enough, in a column I hadn't known existed, Emmett had filled in our wedding details, including our anniversary.

"Huh. I guess you're right. Fine you can pick me up at 12 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. And you had better not be late." The bell rang then and as I got up Emmett picked up my bag for me and slung it on my shoulder. "Thank you kindly." I said while I met his eyes with my most penetrating look. He met me, eye for eye. We stood like that for a second and then he smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Rosie." Emmett said as he started to walk away.

"Hold on." I said, "Don't you need my address?" Emmett only turned back to me and winked.

That man…I had finally met my match.

**Alice's POV**

When I walked into the classroom I saw Jasper standing next to a double desk. I smiled and waved when I saw him. He smiled at me too, and when I reached our desk area he pulled out a chair for me. There was only one way to describe him, _Perfect. _

"Thank you Jazz." I said as I sat down as daintily as possible. It wasn't hard. Only someone like Bella had trouble sitting down smoothly.

"Jazzy?" Jasper said with a small smile.

I grinned and said, "It suits you."

We started working on our Egg worksheet. We only talked about the egg for about 20 minutes but I wasn't upset about this. Jasper and I just fit together perfectly. Nothing ever felt awkward, only right. Whenever I looked at him it was like my soul would just…smile. He made me feel perfect. I put on a good show; I acted all happy and lovably on the outside. But the truth was that I was a mess on the inside. With my parents fighting so much that they virtually forgot about me I had trouble feeling perfectly fine day to day. But when I looked at Jasper, he just made it all go away.

After we finished the assignment Jasper started asking me about my hobbies. I told him all about how much I loved to go shopping. It wasn't about getting new stuff to wear or play with. I enjoyed shopping for other people much more than for myself. It was fun when you had a whole bunch of prospects, a million ways to change not just what you felt about yourself, but what the world saw. It was fun.

I asked Jasper what he absolutely and truly loved. At this he just looked at me for about a second and then he replied, "The Civil War."

I couldn't help but giggle. Who would have thought! "The Civil War? Really? What about it?"

Jasper sucked in a deep breath and started to talk. He surprised me here. I had expected him to talk about how cool the battles were and how funny he thought the outfits were but instead he launched himself into a deep analysis of the battle strategies and the psychoanalytical causes and effects. He even went so far as to tell me the emotional roller coasters many people must have been in during all the wars. By the time he finished I was irrevocably in love with him. He was so smart, considerate, and deep! He was a real person and I loved him for it. It made me happy to know that he would love me too, at least if not now then soon.

It was a strange thing, my visions. I would just get flashes of pictures. Very little, black and white, and mostly of Bella and Rosalie and myself. It was scary at first, I thought I was going insane when it started 4 years ago. I learned to live with it though. Then about a year ago a man started to appear. It was only once in a couple of months that I'd see a flash of a tall, beautiful man. The best part was that he was always looking at me with such an intensity in his eyes that I felt like I was invading a personal moment, even though technically it was my own moment! Just a few years later…it was strange to explain. And then he showed up here. And I was flummoxed on what to do.

"Alice," Jasper said right before the bell was about to ring. "Would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow? We need to buy supplies for our baby. You don't have to of course. Only if you want." I smiled at him, my award winning, pixy smile, and said that I would love to. He smiled at me, picked up my hand and kissed it. I swooned. I literally swooned, in the health room of Forks High.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alice at 12 o'clock noon." The bell rang and Jasper left the room. Oh my.

**Do you love it!?!? PLEASE SAY YOU DO! Please love it please! And if you do...review? :D :D :D! **


End file.
